


Шрамы

by fealin



Category: Star Trek
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:02:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23481397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fealin/pseuds/fealin
Summary: Написано в 2013 годуна кинк-фест на заявку Тайлер: Маккой/Чехов. У Чехова было трудное детство, о чём свидетельствуют многочисленные шрамы на спине и плечах, А+. Маккой, как опытный врач, всегда считал, что относится к любым увечьям вполне равнодушно. Но этот случай оказывается исключением. После того, как он видит эти шрамы впервые, он совсем по другому смотрит и на одетого Чехова, постоянно представляя то, что скрывает форма. Медленный нежный секс. Кинк на шрамы
Relationships: Pavel Chekov/Leonard "Bones" McCoy
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	Шрамы

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TylerAsDurden](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TylerAsDurden/gifts).



> накануне написания ночью мои соседи устроили пожар, потом приехали пожарные, потушили и залили мне квартиру. я был не спал и был зол на людей.

Чехов приходит в медотсек спустя три дня после «смерти» и счастливого воскрешения капитана Кирка, он мнётся на пороге, не решаясь войти.  
— Что-то случилось? — спрашивает доктор Маккой, не отрываясь от экрана на панели.  
— Я не хотел никого отвлекать, мешать, здесь всем явно было не до таких мелочей, я думал — само пройдёт, но что-то саднит всё сильнее и сильнее, — тараторит Паша, подходя к кушетке для осмотра, — в общем, вот, — окончательно смутившись, он стягивает через голову водолазку.  
Боунз отрывается от своего эксперимента и подходит. Он видит свежий довольно глубокий порез через всю спину — мальчишке тоже неплохо досталось в этом хаосе в инженерном отсеке. Края чуть припухшие, вряд ли есть угроза заражения, но рисковать не стоит, нужно продезинфицировать и наложить пару швов. Чехов сидит сгорбившись, чуть подрагивая от прохладного воздуха и стеснения. Но есть ещё кое-что, что замечает доктор в ярком выбеливающем свете люминесцентных ламп: всё тело юноши испещрено шрамами, безобразные отметины в хаотическом порядке покрывают узкую спину, худые плечи, впалую грудь, даже тонкие запястья. Маккой немало увечий повидал на своем веку, но отчего-то эта картина заставляет больно сжаться сердце. Он с трудом проглатывает вязкий комок в горле и приступает к работе.  
Когда рана наконец имеет аккуратный вид, Боунз, поддавшись неожиданному порыву, едва касаясь, проводит пальцами вдоль одного из шрамов.  
— Откуда это? — говорит он тихо, почти шёпотом.  
Чехов дёргается, будто от удара, в момент спрыгивает с кушетки, хватает одежду и пулей вылетает из медотсека, оставляя доктора в полном недоумении разглядывать дверной проем.

***

Всю следующую неделю Маккой ловит себя на том, что смотреть на Чехова как прежде равнодушно не получается. В конце концов, он сдается и характеризует свои чувства как жалость и любопытство, причём за какое из них ему стыдно больше, он даже не хочет разбираться. Паша, тем временем, старательно избегает доктора, а когда выбора нет, непроизвольно ёжится под пристальным взглядом Маккоя.  
Однако, в назначенное для снятия швов время он приходит без опоздания. Оба молчат и неловко пытаются не смотреть друг на друга. Уходя, Чехов разворачивается в дверях и неожиданно даже для себя произносит:  
— Я обязательно расскажу. Позже, — и быстро скрывается из виду.

***

Чехов появляется на пороге каюты Маккоя спустя месяц. Он молча подходит к Боунзу, набирает в грудь воздуха и чеканит, глядя прямо в глаза:  
— Одна история — одна ночь. Согласны, доктор?  
Сказать, что Маккой удивлён — не сказать ничего. Но любопытство и некстати проснувшееся глубоко запрятанное желание одерживают верх, и Леонард еле заметно кивает, уже через секунду проклиная себя на чём свет стоит.  
Павел выдыхает и чуть расслабляется. Он садится на противоположный от Маккоя край кровати, снимает водолазку, позволяя рассматривать себя, но изо всех сил стараясь не встретиться с доктором взглядом. Чуть погодя он неспешно начинает, и его приглушенный юношеский голос звучит одновременно естественно и чужеродно в тишине маккоевской каюты:  
— Моя мать очень любила меня. Мы жили совсем не богато, но она всегда пыталась найти лишний рубль мне на игрушку или конфету. Однако, чаще едва хватало на одежду, которой было немного, зато она была всегда чисто выстирана и аккуратно заштопана при необходимости. Иногда не хватало даже на еду. Моя мать очень любила меня, но совершенно не уважала себя. Вероятно, именно этого я никогда не сумею ей простить. Мой отец много пил и часто бил её, да и меня, если попадался под руку. Она клялась забрать меня и уйти, но так никогда и не исполнила эту угрозу, — Паша на секунду замолкает, проводя по уродливому рубцу, протянувшемуся от ключицы до паха. – Мне было пять. Их очередная потасовка закончилась тем, что отец схватился за нож. Я инстинктивно попытался прикрыть мать собой. Откуда только мысли взялись? Но это не помогло. Она скончалась от полученных ран в огромном грязном госпитале, где оказывали посредственную помощь тем, кому нечем было за неё платить. А я почему-то выжил. Отца предсказуемо лишили родительских прав. Так я оказался в приюте.  
Чехов замолкает так же неожиданно, как начал говорить. Он раздевается, аккуратно складывая одежду на соседнем кресле, достает из принесённой сумки презервативы и массажное масло. «Видимо, смазку не нашёл», — автоматически думает Маккой, когда смотрит, как мальчишка решительно укладывается лицом вниз на его кровать.  
— Только без поцелуев в губы, — голос Паши словно выводит доктора из оцепенения. В первые несколько секунд ему хочется выставить Чехова за дверь, предварительно одев и вколов успокоительного. Однако вместо этого он берёт масло и щедро льет себе на ладони, в тайне надеясь, что вся эта безумная ночь закончится невинным массажем, но его тело вполне убедительно доказывает обратное: доктор с удивлением осознает, что стоит у него так, что почти больно. Игнорируя провокации организма, доктор осторожно касается напряженно торчащих лопаток, неспешно растирая масло по бледной коже. Постепенно Паша расслабляется под аккуратными, нежными движениями тёплых умелых рук доктора. Маккой разминает мышцы, скользя ниже, оглаживая упругие ягодицы. Он растягивает Пашу медленно и со знанием дела, стараясь причинить как можно меньше боли. Судя по сдавленным стонам в подушку и резким толчкам навстречу докторским пальцам, мальчишка готов, и Маккой тянется за принесёнными презервативами.  
— Это твой первый раз? – шепчет он на ухо Паше, обжигая дыханием кожу.  
— Добровольно — да, — без колебаний отвечает Чехов, и доктор невольно вздрагивает, входя медленно, но сразу до конца.

***

Они перестают избегать друг друга, но и нарочно встреч не ищут. Маккою начинает казаться, что та ночь была лишь галлюцинацией, когда Павел приходит снова. Он раздевается сразу, всё также прилежно складывая вещи. Чуть улыбается, удобно устраиваясь на кровати, прикрывшись ниже пояса лишь лёгким покрывалом. Доктор откидывается на кресле и вопросительно приподнимает бровь.  
— Можно сказать, это было моим первым свиданием. Когда ты значительно умнее своих сверстников, невольно тянешься к старшим. Она преподавала естественные науки, я был её любимчиком, она обожала осыпать меня похвалами на глазах у недалёких одноклассников и в приватной беседе. Я часто засиживался в её кабинете допоздна, изучая редкие книги, углубляясь в исследования, порой жарко о чем-то споря с ней. Как-то раз она предложила продолжить беседу у неё дома за чашкой чая, — Паша замолкает и оборачивается спиной, указывая на россыпь мелких, когда-то довольно глубоких отметин. — Очнулся я крепко привязанным к табурету и с жуткой головной болью. Обнажённая, густо испачканная кровью, с чуть поблёскивающим лезвием в руках, она танцевала по комнате в абсолютной тишине, прерываемой лишь её шёпотом и всхлипами. Она говорила что-то о вечной жизни, кровном родстве и неведомой высшей силе, слова ускользали, спину сильно саднило, из чего я сделал вывод, что вся эта кровь – моя, и отключился. Когда я пришёл в себя, её выводили в смирительной рубашке, она кричала, плакала и беспрестанно просила простить её.  
Чехов соскальзывает с кровати, покрывало тоже летит прочь, он подходит к ошарашенному доктору и тянет его за собой. Паша разворачивается, намереваясь, видимо, вновь уткнуться лицом в подушку, но Маккой дёргает его за руку, ловко бросает спиной на кровать и нависает, тяжело дыша. Памятуя о давешнем запрете на поцелуи, он опускается чуть ниже и целует широкий шрам посередине груди, аккуратно, будто пробуя изысканное блюдо на вкус.

***

В третий раз Паша приходит после длительной миссии на густо покрытую лесами планету. Высадка стоила жизни нескольким членам экипажа и двух бессонных ночей для доктора Маккоя, проведённым в медотсеке. Чехов тоже поработал на славу, если бы не его мастерство, смертей было бы куда больше.  
Боунз сидит на краю кровати, уткнув подбородок в скрещенные пальцы, почти не реагируя на вошедшего. Паша прямо у порога скидывает водолазку и брюки и устало опускается рядом с доктором, опираясь спиной о его спину. Они сидят в тишине минут десять, потом Чехов прочищает горло и заговаривает почти шёпотом:  
— Я сбегал из интерната бесчисленное множество раз. Последний был ровно за год до поступления в Академию. Я знал, что в тридцати километрах от приюта есть довольно большой и густой лес, где можно укрыться от преследования. Я бежал почти всю ночь и под утро добрался до него. В поисках укрытия я бездумно углублялся в чащу, — Паша садится рядом с доктором на край кровати, берёт его руку и проводит по своему плечу. Маккой явственно чувствует под пальцами следы от картечи, россыпью спускающиеся к лопатке. — Я почти не почувствовал боли, когда меня подстрелили. Выхаживал меня лесник, он был огромен, будто медведь. Он быстро вылечил плечо. Но за любое гостеприимство нужно платить. И я платил. Этот человек трахал меня часто и подолгу. У него была огромная собака, дог, он очень любил её, вернее, его, и делился с ним фактически всем. Даже мной. Когда я был ему не нужен, я проводил время в пустующей конуре. Однажды лесник был слишком пьян и забыл пристегнуть цепь к моему ошейнику, и я сбежал. Спустя три месяца с момента моего побега, я вновь оказался в приюте.  
Паша переводит дыхание и осторожно седлает колени доктора, заглядывает в глаза, будто прося разрешения, а потом сам целует его, нежно, глубоко, самозабвенно, как в первый раз. «Наверное, и впрямь в первый», — проносится в голове у Маккоя, и он мягко обнимает узкую спину, проводя пальцами по выступающим позвонкам, гладя отвратительные, но уже почти родные шрамы, медленно опускается на спину, увлекая за собой Чехова.

***

Паша никогда не остаётся до утра. Он бесшумно одевается и уходит, не говоря ни слова, точно так же, как и появляется, оставляя доктора наедине со своими мыслями.

***

В следующий раз Паша приходит накануне серьёзной операции на неисследованной планете. По-хорошему, Маккою нужно бы выспаться перед ожидаемо напряженным днём, но вместо этого он похлопывает по месту рядом с собой на кровати, и Чехов послушно ложится рядом, уютно устраивая голову на коленях доктора. Взгляд, которым Паша смотрит на доктора, кажется почти беззаботным.  
— Это случилось как раз накануне отлёта. Результаты всех тестов уже были объявлены во всеуслышание: я легко проходил по баллам в недоступную ни для кого из моих одноклассников Академию. Они всегда недолюбливали меня — мелкого выскочку, который вечно оказывался на голову впереди их всех, но это стало последней каплей, — Паша останавливается и привычным жестом потирает запястья, потом тянется к щиколоткам: затянувшиеся давно рубцы невольно ассоциируются у доктора с диковинными браслетами. — Они специально вбили в стену туалета закрытого крыла приюта штыри, четыре штуки. Металлическим тросом они прочно прикрутили мне руки и ноги, так, что я и пошевелиться не мог, с трудом дыша в холодный бетон. Их было человек десять, а может и двадцать, в какой-то момент я потерял счёт. Я так извивался, пока пытался вывернуться и освободиться, что стёр всю кожу фактически до кости. Похоже, их это только забавляло. Приходовали они меня в строгой очерёдности, в соответствии с чёткой неведомой мне иерархией, смеясь, они поили меня спермой из использованных презервативов, грозясь вбить ещё и металлические колья мне в задницу, если я проговорюсь об этом. Нашли меня только на следующее утро, за три часа до отправления в Академию.  
На протяжении всего рассказа Маккой чуть подрагивающими пальцами бездумно теребит светлые кудряшки Паши. Каждый раз ему кажется, что больше ничто не сможет удивить его, но каждый раз новая история оказывается ещё ужасней предыдущей. Такой судьбы с лихвой хватило бы и на десятерых, а она отчего-то испещрила шрамами эту юную душу.  
Доктор скатывается с кровати и становится на колени перед мальчишкой, подтягивая его за ноги на край постели. Он нежно гладит внутреннюю сторону бёдер, осторожно проводит языком от основания члена до самой головки. Паша приподнимается на локтях, неверяще глядя на Боунза, а потом откидывается на подушку и заливисто смеётся. Боунз отлично знает, что делает, он дразнит, ласкает, слаженно работая ртом и пальцами, играя и одновременно аккуратно растягивая. Он поднимается выше, вылизывая каждый шрам, каждую отметину на хрупком теле. Паша сам закидывает ноги Маккою на плечи, толкается вперёд, насаживается глубже и глубже, бездумно хватаясь руками за зад доктора, за его спину, за напряженные руки. Он стонет, громко, не сдерживаясь, и кончает, выгибаясь.  
— Останешься? — впервые спрашивает Маккой. Паша ничего не отвечает, лишь удобно устраивается спиной к груди Боунза, вжимается, переплетая пальцы, невесомо целуя их, будто хочет целиком раствориться в своём докторе. Спустя несколько секунд он расслабляется и моментально засыпает.

***

В какой момент всё пошло не так, сейчас не вспомнит уже никто. Но результатом стало обуглившееся поле обломков вместо «Энтерпрайз», хаос и бесконечные взрывы. Чехов ищет. Он не выкрикивает имя – в таком шуме даже себя слышно с трудом – он методично обшаривает место падения. Пот и кровь застилают глаза: от подбородка до лба острый металлический лист обшивки раскроил Чехову лицо, чудом не вырезав глаз, но ему всё равно, он продолжает искать. И находит. Доктор в сознании, он придавлен грудой металла, дыхание с хрипом вырывается сквозь сомкнутые губы, струйка крови медленно сочится из уголка рта.  
— Я вытащу. Сейчас вытащу, — тараторит Паша, бросаясь разгребать завалы, но Маккой останавливает его.  
— Тихо-тихо. У меня пробито лёгкое и сломан позвоночник. Никаких резких движений…  
Паша замирает, пристально глядя в глаза. Слёзы, смешиваясь с кровью, падают на лицо доктора. Маккой собирает последние силы и проводит рукой вдоль раны на лице Чехова.  
— Будет шрам, — шепчет он и улыбается, и Паша легко целует его перепачканные пальцы.  
Доктор теряет сознание.


End file.
